The use of repeater nodes in telecommunication networks is well known. Typically the repeater nodes are stationed between a source node and a destination node and allow for data communicated from the source node to the destination node to be transmitted over a distance that would otherwise be too great to maintain an acceptable signal quality if communication was made without the repeater nodes. A first repeater node conventionally receives the data being transmitted from the source node, performs any amplification which may be necessary due to a degradation of the signal, and transmits the amplified signal on to a second repeater node. The second repeater node in turn performs any amplification which may be necessary due to a degradation of the signal, transmits the amplified signal on to the next repeater node. This process will be repeated until a final repeater node transmits the data to the destination node. Arrangements of the repeater nodes vary depending on what particular system and method is used, however the repeater nodes may typically be arranged in a chain formation.
An advantage of systems that communicate data via repeater nodes is that a distance across which the source node and destination node can communicate can be increased beyond a distance that the source node and destination node would otherwise be able to communicate without the repeater nodes. Also a transmission method used by the repeater nodes for example a radio interface, need only have a maximum range of the distance between the repeater nodes. This might allow for the use of transmission methods such as short range radio interfaces, for example Bluetooth, which may be particularly desirable because of low power consumption and minimal radio interference impact.
However, each repeater node involved in a data path from source node to destination node introduces a finite delay. Such delays arise as each repeater node must receive, process and then transmit the data. The length of the delay is generally dependent on the type of system, the type of repeater used and the method of operation of the repeater. The delay that each repeater introduces into the data path is undesirable in many applications. For example, this might be a particular problem in systems in which alarm signals are transmitted where it is important that transmitted data be received within as shorter period of time as possible.
Prior methods of reducing repeater node delay have included providing each repeater node with two channels such that repeater nodes can receive and transmit data contemporaneously. These channels may for example take the form of an allocated frequency resource or spread spectrum code. According to such methods the repeater nodes can receive and transmit data contemporaneously. However, a repeater node arranged to accommodate two channels increases the cost and complexity of the repeater node and also increases power consumption because both data transmission and reception circuitry may have to be operated concurrently.